


I Love Her - One Shot

by L_Mills



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: #Mills, #Swan, #SwanQueen, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mills/pseuds/L_Mills
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Love Her - One Shot

Regina: the rules?  
Emma: oh god don’t you get bored of that?  
Regina: Emma Swan! The rules?  
Emma: fine. we are best friends who used to be enemies and we share a son. I am not your love and we don’t sleep together. You are mayor Regina Mills and I am Miss Emma Swan.  
Regina: good girl  
Emma: am I?  
Regina: not today, sweetie. Your mum is coming  
Emma: my mum will go at some point you know  
Regina: fine .. you are mine tonight  
Emma: that’s what I call good news 

* Emma kisses Regina’s lips softly *  
Emma: Gina, I love you  
Regina: I love you too, Swan. 

* the doorbell rings * 

Snow: hello, Regina  
Regina: Snow! Welcome  
Snow: oh Emma .. you are already here  
Emma: yeah I came about half an hour ago  
Snow: sweet! 

They all sat down on the table to drink coffee.  
“ mum, there is something you need to know “ said Emma.  
“ what “ said Snow with a smile while looking at Emma.  
“ I love Regina “ said Emma.  
“ Swan!! “ said Regina in a shock.  
“ enough with loving you in secret! I just want everyone to know. I am not afraid to show my love, Regina “ said Emma.  
“ let’s hope your mother doesn’t lose consciousness “ said Regina raising her eyebrows.  
“ mum .. mum are you okay? “ asked Emma while looking at Snow.  
“ y- y— you — Regi— Regina? You — you are together? “ said Snow.  
“ Snow I know I have a history of hurting people, but I really love your daughter “ said Regina while holding Snow’s hand. 

“ since when? “ asked Snow.  
“ Neverland “ said Emma.  
“ that was a long time ago .. why didn’t you tell me? “ asked Snow.  
“ we weren’t ready “ said Regina.  
“ If you two really love each other I will totally support it “ said Snow with a sweet smile.  
“ r-really? “ said Emma.  
“ of course. Emma, I am the best one to know how the heart chooses who to love “ said Snow.  
“ thank you for trusting me “ said Regina.  
“ I wish you all the happiness in the world “ said Snow. 

Regina and Snow stood up to hug each other, then Snow hugged Emma tightly while rubbing her back.  
“ I am so happy for you “ said Snow.  
“ thank you, mum “ said Emma.  
“ so .. what do you like most in Regina? “ asked Snow with a sweet smile while sipping her coffee.  
“ my fingers “ said Emma quickly.  
Snow suddenly spit out the coffee all over the table, while Regina gave Emma one of the evil queen’s looks.  
“ what? A wrong answer? “ said Emma.  
“ that’s the worst “ said Regina.  
“ I — I mean ... I didn’t ask abo— oh my god where is the toilet “ said Snow. 

Snow ran to the toilet, while Regina looked at Emma.  
“ what??? She asked!! “ said Emma.  
“ I don’t really get what the fuck goes on in your mind “ said Regina.  
“ don’t you like my fingers in you? “ asked Emma playfully.  
“ your mum surely didn’t want to know this “ said Regina. 

Snow came back to the table and sat down.  
“ I am sorry about the coffee “ said Snow.  
“ never mind, it’s fine “ said Regina.  
“ so ... what do you guys usually do before going to bed? “ asked Snow.  
“ prepare the handcuffs of course “ said Emma.  
“ Good night. I am going to bed now “ said Snow while standing up.  
“ mum .. mum wait “ said Emma.  
“ I hate you “ said Regina to Emma while putting her hand on her head.


End file.
